The Story of the Protector
by TheSupremeGeneralShin666
Summary: AU 'What does it mean to protect? Is it to safeguard something precious to you? An object? A person? This is something I've always asked myself, but now I know. I only want to protect one thing, and that is EVERYTHING. My family, my friends, my loved ones. Naive it may be, but I will make it so. For my name is Kurosaki Ichigo' Godly Ichigo, IchigoxHarem
1. Prologue: The Beginning

**Hello everyone and welcome to my first Bleach story! This will be different from canon in many ways so be wary of that.**

**Also to my readers, about my first Naruto story I took it down because I just didn't like the way I started it so I scrapped the idea and have been thinking of trying something different. As for my other two fics, I know I know it's been more than a month since an update. I've got too many idea's, too much to stay concentrated or inspired enough on just one or two. I'll try to get back to them, but I can't promise much with these other idea's, and my work.**

******This will be a Powerful Ichigo fic letting you know now.**

**Now disclaimer: ****I don't own Bleach...sadly...**

**Warning: Mature content not suitable for young readers**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

**The Story of the Protector**

**Prologue: The Beginning**

If one word could describe what Kurosaki Ichigo could feel at this moment right now it would have to be called helplessness. As of right now the young nine year old Kurosaki had never felt so utterly helpless and weak as he sat their on the cold, wet ground. His spiky orange hair was soaked by the rain and his brown eyes were filled with fear. His eyes were staring up at a terrifying sight of some type of monster hovering over him with its mouth set in a twisted grin. It's entire body was covered in brown fur while its head, if Ichigo could even call it that, looked like a white skull with red markings and red eyes glaring him down in a hungry gaze. Lastly hovering over the beasts head was a long antenna-like object which at the end had the form of a small girl smiling down at him in a wicked fashion.

However it was not this that scared Ichigo nor did it make him feel this overwhelming feeling of helplessness no it was the fact that his mother, Masaki Kurosaki, the center of his entire family was running toward him screaming his name to move as the monstrosity, no one but him and his mother could see, seemed ready to kill him him with its claw reared back ready to plunge through him. He was scared for his mother who was too close that the hit would hit her instead, but he couldn't speak nor utter a word for he was too shocked at the monstrosity to say anything.

Before this even happened the day had started off pretty normal for Ichigo, he woke up bright and early and got ready for school played with his two young fraternal twin sisters and ate breakfast with the family as always. He went to school meeting his childhood friend Tatsuki Arisawa along the way and after school he and his mother went to his annual day at the Dojo so he could train with Tatsuki.

Okay Ichigo would admit it to himself that today had been a bit less the normal as he had been seeing a lot more apparitions or weird images more then usual. He's been seeing so many people others couldn't see and it confused him since today he's been seeing them more then ever before. He didn't tell anyone of this though since he didn't want anyone to worry or the fact that he's been feeling something welling up inside him. He didn't know what that feeling was, but as to not worry anyone he kept quiet about it.

For as long he could remember Ichigo had always been able to see things others couldn't and do things many others his age or even those older then him could not do like running faster, jumping great heights or even have more endurance then most of his age group. The only ones who seemed to know about this was his parents, his father and mother. He himself had always been confused as to why he was like this, but he never questioned it and went along with it either way as it seemed to always placate his little sisters who always liked to watch him do these amazing feats since due to their young age saw it as cool.

So yes, Ichigo felt today had been rather strange, but now as he was faced with his monstrosity before him and the threat of his mother about to be impaled by this thing and killed before his very eyes was something that scared him the most. The very _thought_ of his mother being killed made him want to shout in outrage, scream and yell in denial, but the possibility of it happening and right infront of him was increasing every step she took toward his form.

He wanted to yell at her to stay away from him, but he couldn't speak or utter a single word yet the need to protect his mother was weighing down on the young Kurosaki so much so that it was causing him to turn his gaze back toward the monster before him and though the beast found it amusing he glared with all he could.

He promised his mother he would protect her, _protect_ his family, and _**protect**_ all that which he cares for, his mother, father, Karin and Yuzu, Tatsuki and the rest of his friends.

He'd be damned before he let's anyone hurt them in any manner...he would keep his promise no matter the cost!

_'I will protect Kaa-san...I won't let this thing hurt her!'_

Somehow the young 9 year old kept himself awake since he could feel a slight numbing feel causing him to feel drowzy, he wouldn't fall, No! Not when his mother was in danger! He would not let it happen by whatever means and though the young Kurosaki didn't see it, but the monstrosity saw was his brown eyes started to _glow_.

''Sochi run! Get out of there!'' his mother's cries echoed through his ears, and like many children his age he didn't listen yet unlike so many others he stood tall glaring with all he had at the monstrosity before him and with all, but a breath the young Kurosaki spoke.

''I won't let you hurt kaa-san...I won't allow it!'' he yelled whilst he glared at the monster with anger yet the thing seemed to grin in sheer amusement of it all. To see him struggle and squirm under his sheer presence was plainly amusing to see. Originally the beast had planned to lead the little brat away from the woman, but this boy was in its way and it was famished for souls and a young innocent child would be a great appetizer.

**''Hehe boy you have no idea of what I am, but I will enjoy devouring your soul before I feast upon the main course.''** the monster spoke whilst its eyes if Ichigo could call them that seemed to avert towards his mother running toward him desperately yelling at him to run away. Upon seeing this and seemingly able to interpret what the monster said caused the young Kurosaki to narrow his brown orb into the monsters golden sinister ones.

And as if some switch had been flipped, deep inside the young boy, within the very depths of his soul _something_ cried out, spilled forth and seemed to break the very chains of its mortality. It came out in small unnoticeable ways with the mysterious glow in Ichigo's eyes. However very soon upon glaring up at the monster with all the anger he could muster, with all the hate and rage his 9 year old boy could drag forth...

Only then did on that stormy rainy night, as the bolts of thunderous lightning rumbled and struck true was a maelstrom pure power unleashed...

_''LEAVE KAA-CHAN ALONE!''_

In a yell so fierce for one so young the young Kurosaki closed his eyes and unknowingly his entire body erupted in a blue fiery blaze of raw power, the very ground cratered and the monster before him once grinning now stumbled back from the sheer release of the boy's mysterious power. His mother, Masaki, stood frozen in sheer shock at the sight before her, but unlike the monster's eyes who were wide in fear her brown orbs were staring at her eldest son in sheer surprise.

_'No...sochi...has his power...released this early!?'_ was what she thought before her sons yell broke her from her stupor causing her to blink and doing so she only saw one thing before her entire vision went black from the surge of her sons power coming down upon her, and the hollow.

That sight was of Ichigo's body glowing completely blue as raw spiritual flames of power came off his body seemed to surround his unconscious form before they enveloped his body in a protective shell. The monster so taken back could only utter its words out in a shaken terrified tone such was its fear as the raw thick spiritual power washed over its form and the very pressure of which caused the beast to fall to its knees as an immense weight seemed to press down on him unshakable and unbearable to the beast.

It's golden orbs once filled with twisted sinister amusement dilated in shock and fear as it stared at this child-_no this was no child!-_this was by no means a mortal for no mortal had this type of power and in such an abundance like this. No, this power such uncontrollable power caused the beast only think of one thing as it looked at its once thought appetizer in growing fright.

_**'This thing is no mortal...what is he...this power is like that of shinigamis, but so much more...he has to die...he must DIE!'**_ growing in desperation the behemoth broke out in a desperate charge raising its claw ready to cleave the young Kurosaki in half and end the young boy's life right then and there.

That proved to be his last mistake as the spiritual power engulfing Ichigo seemed to sense its intent acted accordingly when its master is threatened, and the last thing the hollow, famed Grand Fisher saw before his entire body was engulfed in a bright blue beam of a spiritual energy was the glaring eyes of a formless figure deep within the spiritual blue flames.

**Boom!**

What happened next was almost a soundless, but very tremendous explosion that any other normal person would have thought they felt as if a sudden shockwave blew them off their feet. But in the eyes of those with spiritual ties would have seen the giant blue pillar that pierced the very black stormy skies or the roar of _something_ in the ravaging storm.

It would only be a few short minutes later as the downpour only got stronger did a figure appear amidst the rain and the figure came running down the wet muddy slope near to the river bed where the person who's voice could be identified as male shouted out in urgency.

''Masaki! Ichigo!'' the worry in the man's voice was evident and only when lightning struck among the skies did the mans appearance show. He was fairly tall around 6'1 with a middle aged complexion. He bore a stubble among his face, his spiky black hair was damp from the rain as his black eyes scanning the ground for his wife and son in worry. He wore simply garments being a white long sleeved shirt and blue jeans with simple brown shoes.

This man was Kurosaki Isshin the husband of Kurosaki Masaki and father of the Kurosaki siblings...

Once he spotted a prone figure his heart suddenly froze before he skid down the riverbank only to see his wife laying on the ground quickly he checked her over and sighed in relief when he found her to only be unconscious. However his relief soon ended when his gaze turned upward only to freeze upon the sight at which he soon found. For before him as he held his wife's unconscious form was near the edge of the riverbank close to the river itself was another prone form however unlike Masaki this figure was still standing upright even if the form seemed to be slack in all sense of motor function. Holding down his unease Isshin gently held up his wife and walked toward the prone form and just as he got a clearer view the worry in Isshin's heart only grew tenfold It was only when he saw who it was taht isshin felt as if had been stabbed in the heart, guilt flooding every fiber of his being when he saw who it was.

It was his _son_, but everything about his son had changed for not only was his eldest child standing upright seemingly normal, but it was the bone white mask with red markings detailing the left eye that was covering his sons face that chilled Isshin to the bone. Its blank black eye holes bore dully ahead of him with no sense of movement. But soon the mask slid off his sons face to reveal his dull brown orbs which showed that his son was not there and by sheer will alone was still standing yet the faint glowing blue outline of his pupils were evident that something Isshin theorized had come true. However the most shocking of all things, was the weapon he held tightly in his hands.

Unconscious as Ichigo was the grip he had on the strange weapon was there and the weapon itself seemed as tall as his son and resembled that of giant clever, white bandages were seen wrapped around the giant blade seemingly into a makeshift sheathe. However just as Isshin marveled at the weapons appearance it suddenly glowed blue before it dissipated into blue particles and with it Ichigo himself slowly fell to his knees causing his fathers eyes to widen.

The boy deep within the recesses of his mind actually thought he'd heard his father yell out his name in worry...

Just before his world turned completely dark...

**Next Day**

Kurosaki Isshin sighed as he stood at the entrance of Urahara Shoten with said owner standing beside him. While Isshin wore simple clothing from the day before the other person was a man that stood 6'0 with light blond wavy hair with a light stubble. He had light skin, and grey eyes which stared out at the stormy weather ravaging Karakura Town as the mans face was set into an impassive expression, but a hint of pity was seen in his eyes. The man wore a white green stripped bucket hat while he wore a dark brown coat with a white diamond shape pattern detailing the bottom of the coat. Underneath this he wore a simple dark green shirt and pants while on his feet he wore wooden sandals.

Leaning against the door frame the light blonde held his simple cane down as the two men stared out as the rain came pouring down. Both with their minds reeling to what had transpired not one day ago.

''Kisuke, were you able to clear up this mess? So they wouldn't come to find what had transpired?'' Isshin asked his voice serious and cold, colder than it had ever been in years, and the bucket hat wearing blond gave a subtle nod bringing a small sigh of relief from Isshin.

''Yes, I've wiped the area clean of all evidence of any spiritual activity, and including the spiritual residue left behind by Grand Fisher's demise. Plus with the reiryoku surge while it may have been detected I was able to cloak its location making the recon teams they would send to a different location.'' Isshin gave another nod just before Kisuke looked towards the silent man.

''For what its worth, I apologize for not getting there in time...'' his words were filled with mourning while Isshin lit up a cigarette. Inhaling the smoke he exhaled it a he stared up at the dark stormy skies covering Karakura Town. His black eyes were filled with a range of emotions from sadness, anguish, anger, self-loathing and so much more.

''It's not your fault it's mine, and besides while no one was hurt it did affect my son...'' the mention of his pride and joy made him grow solemn. While his boy wasn't physically hurt he could not say the same for his mental state. Not only did he come face to face with a Hollow especially one like Grand Fisher at such a young age he had unlocked that which Isshin had so desperately didn't want his son to unlock.

His powers, his very heritage...

He knew it would happen, but not this soon, and not in such a way that could have effected Ichigo's mental state! Most shinigami that came in contact with Grand Fisher were never heard from again or those that escaped were haunted for days with their encounter of the hollow. And his 9 year old son had encountered the hollow and still came out alive, but he was still a child who hadn't ever come across such a thing before.

He would have felt proud if not for the fact Masaki or Ichigo could have died, and he would have been helpless to stop it from happening.

Sensing his friends state Kisuke gave a sigh, ''Don't worry Isshin I've run a thorough check on him, and the boy has shown a remarkable rate of spiritual recovery after letting loose such a tremendous amount of spiritual power. While I can't say much on his psyche I can assure you his reiryoku levels are stable if monstrously high...hell in a year or two they will be higher than my own..'' he said with a small chuckle which was true the moment he felt the surge of spiritual power explode from the boy it alerted him instantly as it blanketed the entire city of Karakura for a few seconds at least.

''I think the recovery in spiritual power came from his mothers side of the family, but I can at least think he got his immense reserves from me.'' Isshin said with a small smile.

_''True, and let's hope he can learn to control such immense reiryoku because the only thing shielding him from being detected by Soul Society is Kisuke's cloaking device.''_ a masculine voice spoke causing the two to look behind them to see a black cat walking toward them. Its golden orbs peered at the two with a bit of amusement, but all around seriousness of the situation at hand.

''Ah Yoruichi, how are they?'' Isshin asked the black cat which just stretched before laying down.

''Asleep mostly, your daughters are asleep at Ichigo's side which thankfully to Kisuke's reiryoku suppressing device is suppressing his reiatsu from affecting the two. Masaki on the other hand is at his side hasn't left since she woke up.'' the cat said causing Isshin to sigh before looking to Kisuke.

''We can talk later Kisuke, I need to go check up on Masaki...'' he said before he started to walk into the shop, but just as he reached the door to the hallway. He heard Kisuke speak to him making him stop in place.

''Isshin, keep in mind now that Ichigo has unlocked his powers... he will need to be ready for whats to come. With the threat of Soul Society ever finding out about him increased because of this incident he will need to be ready to face them or anyone else should the time arise.'' he said as Isshin just tilted his head down.

''...I know Kisuke...'' and from there the blond just pushed his hat down as Isshin walked in to check up on his family. Leaving the two behind Yoruichi peered up at Kisuke with a serious look in the cats golden eyes.

''Kisuke, there is something very strange about that boy I checked his reiryoku signature, and it didn't feel anything like that of a shinigami. Do you have any idea why?'' the cat asked with a narrowed gaze, but Kisuke just remained unresponsive as he looked out at the pouring rain. His thoughts moving on to what could possibly happen in the next few days.

**With Isshin**

Despite the situation his family was in Isshin could only smile at the sight before him when he opened the door Ichigo was resting in. His 9 year old son lay in the middle asleep in a futon, but both Karin and Yuzu were snuggled into their brothers futon. Ichigo's sister's cared deeply for him, looked up to him as any younger sibling would. Then again Ichigo had always been there for his sisters, helped raise them as best he could. Isshin had even been called a few times from Ichigo's school that he'd beaten up bullies that picked on his sisters.

He couldn't have been more proud at those moments!

Looking at his family he still remembered why his two youngest children were here. He brought them along for both their safety, there was no telling who was in Karakura now looking out for any potential suspect, especially with what happened to his son. He had to be cautious of everything now. Plus he brought the two so they could be here for Ichigo since he told the two their big brother was sick. As he looked at the scene it brought great amount of joy to see the sight.

Then his gaze swept to find his beautiful loving wife Masaki at Ichigo's side looking down at him with saddened eyes. Her hands rested atop Ichigo's forehead merely toying with his orange locks. The sight of her in turmoil made Isshin feel even worse considering the situation Ichigo was in now that he had unlocked his power.

Walking towards his wife he kneeled beside her just staring down at their three children. The silence between the two dragged on for hours before Masaki decided to break it.

''Isshin, what are we going to do? With sochi unlocking his powers _they_ will eventually come for him, and that's not the only group that's gonna be on the lookout for him now.'' Masaki whispered as to not wake her three sleeping angels. However she did look toward her husband who looked back at her for the longest moment before his gaze rested on Ichigo.

''…..We tell him... we tell him what we can, he will wonder what that hollow was, and ask questions. Of course we don't need to tell him about everything at least until he is older, but with all that's happened the boy needs to know where he comes from.'' he said causing Masaki to frown, but she knew that with her and Isshin's ties it would be irresponsible to not tell her firstborn where he came from.

Of what he was...

''And then...?'' she asked, but she already had a suspicion of what her husband would say. Their son had unlocked his power all of it in a desperate attempt to safe her, to protect her from the hollow. To leave him clueless afterwards would just be irresponsible for the both of them.

''….I'll have Kisuke begin his training...we both know he's going to have enemies now, and he's gonna need to be able to fend for himself should that time ever come. I don't have my powers anymore, and neither do you so we can't protect him like we want to, no matter how much we wish to. Trust me Masaki if there was any other choice I would take it in a heartbeat...but Ichigo is gonna need to learn to harness his power, and reach his full potential to face his enemies.'' he said causing the woman to frown. She didn't like it, but Isshin had a point neither she nor did he have any of their power back ever since the _incident_ all those years ago. So for Ichigo to protect himself he was gonna need to learn how to fend for himself.

''...But will he understand...'' she said just before Isshin pulled her close.

''He's a smart boy he is our son after all he has your smarts, and my stubborn attitude so he'll understand now why don't we get some rest, and let the kids sleep, okay?'' he said where she gave a slow nod. Leaning down Masaki kissed her children's foreheads before her eyes lingered on Ichigo for a few moments longer.

_'I may not have power to protect you sochi, but I can at least help you for whats to come...'_

With that final though Masaki and Isshin left the room knowing full well the talk with her son was going to be difficult. It would probably be their toughest challenge as parents, to tell their firstborn, their loving boy...

Was no longer a human...

Completely unknown to the Kurosaki's, deep within the depths of Ichigo's very soul was a vast plain of forestry filled with tree's, grasslands and mountains in the far distance. However when it was usually sunny, bright and warm, the sky was now filled with thundering dark clouds and light drizzles.

This was the representation of Kurosaki Ichigo's soul...

On the tallest tree that overlooked the vast grasslands stood a figure, a man to be exact. He was rather tall with a lean build. He had the appearance of a middle-aged man with high-cheek bones, a pale complexion, a stubble and long ragged black hair with brown highlights. His attire consisted of a tattered white dress shirt with an upturned collar and cuffs, black pants, low-heeled boots, and a long, amorphous black overcoat with burgundy highlights that flared out with tattered ends. Over his eyes he wore brown-tinted, semi-transparent wraparound sunglasses.

The mysterious man stood at the tallest point of the tree just gazing upwards at the sky with a small solemn expression. As if despairing at the sight of the storm that covered the vast world of Ichigo's soul. As he did he spoke, speaking out to the world that seemingly left this single man to be the only existence that resided there.

"_Too early...this has come too early...but than, fate works in mysterious ways I guess. I...no...we await to see you, **our** wielder. Sleep well, Ichigo."_

Finished speaking he looked down on a lower branch to see someone that was much shorter than himself. In fact it was a carbon copy of Ichigo himself only with white hair, gold eyes, deathly white skin with a white shihakusho covering his body. The inverted Ichigo looked back up at the older man with dull gold eyes before seemingly giving a nod. Than he disappeared through the branch, slipping into the darkness.

And with his disappearance, the man closed his eyes and waited for the storm to pass...waiting for the inevitable meeting between himself and Kurosaki Ichigo.

Seems the future was one not even he would be able to predict...

For the future...seemed to be a very bleak one.

* * *

**Short I know, but it built the foundation nonetheless.**

**So, as you can see big changes, Masaki never died and Ichigo unlocked his powers 6 year's earlier than in canon.**

**Constructive Criticism is always appreciated!**

**That said, bye!**

**Sochi: Son**

**Kaa-san/chan: Mother**

**Tou-san: Father**


	2. The Scary 10 Year Old!

**Before we begin I would like to thank the support for the story and that since this is an AU story I will be changing many things from canon. Plus adding in other references from anime that I feel would uplift the story.**

**Also since Masaki survived that incident I'm having what influence she would have had being alive effect Ichigo. Therefore he will be different from canon in some ways.**

**Now Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Story of the Protector**

**Chapter 1: The Scary 10 Year Old!**

''Again!''

Urahara Kisuke's voice sounded off in his underground training room, directly under his shop. Currently said man stood in a firm stance with his zanpakuto, _Benihime, _held at his side. His weapon resembled a shikomizue with a curved handle and a silver base. Kisuke held it in hand and shifted his posture as he waited for his opponent to move. His gray eyes narrowed beneath the brim of his bucket-hat, to which they took on a glaze of complete seriousness.

His gray eyes took in his opponent for half a second and that was all he needed to see before he vanished in a black blur before his eyes cut to the left once he saw a flicker of black enter his peripheral vision. His body acted out in complete reflex, Benihime parrying another sword. Sparks flew as spiritual metal clashed. The sword he was currently blocking resembled something akin to an oversized khyber knife. It had no tsuba and no proper hilt with only a cloth-like tang which was gripped by his opponent.

Kisuke felt his body move as his opponent began to push against him and he pushed back which is what his foe wanted. His gray eyes widened in alarm as his opponent vanished in a shunpo before appearing behind him. Zanpakuto already in a over-head swing, and reacting in all his years as a former Taicho Kisuke spun on his heel and jumped back. Just in time to as the massive blade came down hit the ground causing it to shatter, sending cracks all over from the tip of the blade.

Skidding back Kisuke looked up in time see his opponent coming back from the air, rearing back with a diagonal slash. Sensing he was putting a lot of power behind it Kisuke readied himself and good thing too as the two zanpakuto's met in a fierce clash. Feeling the strain hit his body from his arms and down to his legs made him grit his teeth. The ground beneath him began to crack more and more before Kisuke pushed with more strength ending the stalemate. Throwing his opponent back he took the offensive attacking back with various slashes, cuts and blows that even the trained eye would have problems catching.

But his opponent had been trained well enough to match blow for blow. It was a show of swordplay as Kisuke's attacks were parried, blocked or matched evenly. Sparks lit up the battlefield as Kisuke and his shorter opponent met blow for blow. The underground training field rocked with each clash of zanpakuto's, shattering the ground beneath more and more before it reduced itself into a crater.

Nonetheless Kisuke could feel a bead of sweat fall from his face as he met his opponents blows evenly, inwardly thanking his experience as a former Seireitei Taicho.

Otherwise he wouldn't have left these spars unscathed...

His eyes widened when he saw a flash of silver and he moved just in time, strafing to the left and he let out a nervous gulp as the zanpakuto he battled against met the ground again. Only he noticed the smallest sliver of reiryoku at the tip of the blade. This resulted in the ground around the tip of the blade and 4 meters ahead of it cracking and exploding from an unseen attack that ripped through the ground with ease. In addition, the wind ripped off his bucket hat which he dully noted afterwards when it landed on the ground beside him.

_'Yikes!'_

''Okay, that's enough!'' he shouted to his opponent who stopped his advancing attack.

''So how did I do, Kisuke-san?'' suppressing his surprise and a bit fright Kisuke turned to his opponent and gave a uneasy smile. Bending down and picking up his favorite hat he pat off the dirt and turned to look at his opponent. Now many would begin to think a former taicho of his caliber, awesomeness and greatness would be facing someone of almost equal status.

But that was not the case...

Not. At. All.

He turned his gray eyes on his much shorter opponent who turned out to be a 10 year kid with fiery spiky orange hair, determined brown eyes and peach skin. He was dressed in a formal black shihakusho with white shocks and waraji sandals. However held over his shoulder was the kids very own zanpakuto, an abnormal one if Kisuke ever saw one and he'd seen many in his long life. It was the very same Isshin had described to him that had appeared when the boys power was forcibly awakened on that night.

_'And it's grown as the boy has as well, intriguing as always.'_

''Yes, I believe we're done for today, you've kept up your Zanjutsu training very well. And I hear your Kido and Reiatsu training and control is going over very well with Tessai-san. You may go for today and rest up. Alright, Ichigo-san?'' he said addressing the boy, the eldest child of the Kurosaki family and his own student at that. He smiled as he watched Ichigo nod before he willed his zanpakuto to disappear causing it to burst into particles of reiryoku which soon vanished back into him.

He followed the boy back up from the underground training field and as he did his mind went back on how this all started.

It had been a year since the night of that incident, the night when Ichigo and his mother Masaki were attacked by the Hollow, Grand Fisher. The very night Ichigo somehow, to this day he had yet to figure it out, wretched out his very power hidden deep within him to save his mother from the hollow. The same night Karakura Town was flooded by reiryoku which sent alarm bells to all spiritually sensitive people in the area and especially to those in the Seireitei.

That had been a night Kisuke would rather not repeat ever again. Although he was able to divert Soul Societies attention from Karakura Town by masking where the cause happened to a different location he was still bombarded with questions by another group. He still had phantom pains on his face from a certain sandal!

Luckily he was able to keep it all a secret...

It was a day after that incident when Isshin asked him to train his son in the Arts of the Shinigami. He agreed since it was important for Ichigo to train in his power so he could face the inevitable threats he, and his father and mother knew he would face. He left telling of what he was to his parents since that was not his job it would also be awkward explaining it to him.

Though thankfully they left out certain parts of how he came to be...that wasn't until he was much older.

Still as he looked at the boy Kisuke was still the most astonished about Isshin's boy. Although he had yet to leave his human form and enter his spiritual body, he was still able to train as a Shinigami in a human body. Something that still confounded him, but when he considered Ichigo's rather unique case he had to expect some unexpected things from the boy. But he had fooled himself into thinking that when he began training him in the arts of the Shinigami.

Ichigo had shown him at even his young age, he was deceptively very astute in the ways of combat. He hadn't needed to train him in Hakuda since the boy trained regularly at Karakura's Dojo. He let Tessai begin with his Kidō Training and controlling his monstrous Reiatsu and Reiyoku which always seemed to grow denser and larger as the days went by. Which left Kisuke to train him in the art of Zanjutsu and Hohō. Thanks to being a former member of the Onmitsukidō he was a master in that art alone, so training Ichigo in it was easy.

He would have ideally wanted a certain stray cat to teach him, but she was busy scouting the Seireitei and Karakura for any potential threats or suspicious movements.

Still Ichigo got it down, and boy did he catch on quick! Kisuke easily learned something about the boy in just his one year of training him. Though their training sessions were small and happened just after he left the dojo it still gave Kisuke an insight into Ichigo's potential. The boy was very aware of the spiritual world even before the incident on that night. Able to see ghosts for as long as he could remember and uniquely aided them to cross over to the Seireitei. Ichigo had a very keen sense of sensory because of this and Kisuke experimented with this by having Ichigo detect Tessai across Karakura Town while at the same time sparring with him. It was a test to detect Tessai's distance from them and his status while in the middle of combat.

And he passed with flying colors...

Not only that but since he began his training a year ago, Kisuke had seen the boy was incredibly durable especially with his human body. He knew without a fact that normal human bodies couldn't deal with the same amount of punishment Ichigo's been dealt with and would have shutdown long ago. But Kisuke theorized with his immense reiatsu and his...unique status. Made Ichigo's body far more durable than any other human in Karakura Town, maybe even the planet. At the beginning of his training he would have a hard time getting back up from a spar, but now he could even make Kisuke sweat.

That was scary, and the boy was only 10 years old!

But the most frightening and shocking thing of all he's found out about the boy was his advanced growth rate, it was an innate ability Kisuke figured he was born with. He grasped the basic control over all he's been taught and has been able to master them in days where it would take even the most gifted shinigami years to master. Already from what Tessai told him, Ichigo had learned the three divisions in Kido incredibly fast and perfected up 1 to 30 in both Bakudō and Hadō. And his versatility in Kaidō was spot on, giving him an advantage in battle to heal himself when the need ever arose.

Even controlling his Reiatsu/Reiryoku proved to be a tougher challenge, but the boy was progressing very well due to the fact he was training to control a reserve of power that increased everyday or so. Thankfully every time the boy was not in his shop cloaking his presence he had a device given to Ichigo to help mask his spiritual power from the eyes of everyone. But of course he had to tweak it every now and then with each increase in his power.

In the case for Zanjutsu, Kisuke had to say the boy couldn't learn any formal training and was the "Learn as you go" type who learned more from battle than from instructional teaching. This was why Kisuke had Ichigo spar with him every time he came over, it was to push him further and further to learn in his own way. Because of that Kisuke actually had to begin putting more effort in his spars against the kid otherwise he would have been scathed in many of their spars.

His poor bucket hat had been scathed so many times!

_'Although I find his zanpakuto to be very unique, he's never burdened by it's weight or size and has grown to fight with it as if it were natural to him.'_ since Ichigo's zanpakuto was stuck in it's shikai state due to the release of his power the first time. Ichigo had to grow to learn how to fight with that type of weapon at the get go. But it seemed he learned real quick, especially when facing against him in their spars.

Overall Kisuke had to admit Ichigo was a instinctual genius when it came to battle, all he lacked was experience and a strong body. Which would be remedied when he got older...and when that day came...

Kisuke let out an involuntary shiver...

This boy was gonna be downright _Scary! _His potential more so!

''By the way Ichigo-dono, your mother ordered for some ingredients would you mind taking it back to her?'' Tessai Tsukabishi said with a pleasant expression. Tessai was a tall, muscular, lightly-tanned man. His hair as black and was cornrowed and he had a large handlebar mustache which is connected to his long sideburns. He wore rectangular-shaped glasses and the rest of his attire consisted of a white muscle shirt, blue pants and a blue apron.

Taking the small bag in hand the 10 year old Kurosaki gave a slight smile to the large man, he had changed out of his training shihakusho and back into a red shirt, blue pants and white tennis shoes. ''Arigatou Tessai-san, I'll make sure she gets it.'' turning his gaze back to Kisuke he gave the man a nod of respect. ''Thanks for the training Kisuke-san, I'll be back tomorrow and I will make you bring out your Shikai!'' he proclaimed to the humble shop owner who just tilted his head down shadowing his eyes, but an amused smirk crossed his featurues.

''We'll see Ichigo-san...we'll see...now get going before you start to worry your parents!'' he said shooing his student who just gave him a stern look before he ran off leaving the two former Taicho's watching him leave.

As soon as Ichigo was out of sight Kisuke gave a melodramatic sigh before be plopped to his knees while Tessai gave a hearty chuckle. ''I swear that boy is gonna kill me~!''

''Oh come now, you're over exaggerating, Urahara-dono.'' Tessai said making Kisuke give a rather nasty look which was rather uncommon from the usually pleasant man.

''Tessai...'' he started but the taller man continued unperturbed.

''Plus I watched your spar with him and it seemed you were still holding much back on him even when he was using all he had.'' he continued and Kisuke found it harder to tell Tessai the truth.

''Tessai, we were sparring without doing Hakuda, Kido, or Shunpo all of what you saw was his natural physical prowess and Zanjutsu. Nothing else.''

That made Tessai go silent before looking to Kisuke, soon a bead of sweat poured down from his neck before his glasses bean to drop from his eyes. ''Pardon?''

''Tessai, I was doing all I could not to release my Shikai just to even the playing field. I almost slipped and used a few Kido here and there, the kid is growing more and more. He's blowing my expectations of him completely out of the park. If this keeps up with the way he's maturing he's gonna be one terrifying kid.'' Kisuke admitted with no small amount of deception in his voice. He meant every single word, in just one year alone that boy, a child of 10 years of age was already capable by Shinigami standards to be a 5th or 4th seat!

''W-well...thankfully Masaki-dono is able to help keep him in line and with Isshin-dono's aid he is able to keep his skills under wraps. It wouldn't do any good if anyone found out about the boy right now.'' Tessai spoke causing Kisuke to nod in turn. Since Masaki survived the incident she was able to keep Ichigo in line, teaching him right from wrong and all the mannerisms his father...ehm lacked. Kami knows how the boy would turn out if Isshin was left alone to raise him.

…..

_'Probably turn into a delinquent that earned a reputation for beating up bullies at school and such.'_ the man thought before laughing off such a ridiculous thought.

If only he knew...

**Kurosaki Clinic**

''Oi minna! I'm home!'' Ichigo announced himself to his family as he walked inside his home. And he was awared the scent of supper being cooked.

_'Kaa-san must be cooking, wonder what she's making...oh no!'_ his eyes widened in alarm when he heard an alarming sound of footsteps coming from upstairs. It was coming and fast, he tensed himself and readied his body for it.

''IIIIIIIIIICCCCCCHHHHHHHIIIIIIGGGGGGGOOOOOO!'' the resounding scream of his beloved father echoed in the Kurosaki household. His father came at him with alarming speed, sending a kick towards his face. However having grown accustom to his father's random acts of attacking him since that incident he moved with experienced ease. Strafing to the right he grabbed hold of his fathers leg and sending a stern look to his father he than began to spin him. Then he threw him against the sofa before going towards the old goat and looked down at him, ''Sup tou-san?'' he received a groan from the full grown man.

''Are you two fighting..._again?_''

At that moment, Isshin and Ichigo turned stark white as a voice that sounded oh so elegant could make the most foulest of demons shit themselves before bowing for forgiveness. Ichigo's brown eyes dilated and he dared to turn his head as Isshin began to sweat profusely as he and his son beheld the sight of the one thing all mankind feared for their very life's.

An angry woman...

There stood Kurosaki Masaki, beautiful and graceful like that of an angel sent down from the Heavens. Her long wavy brown hair fell to her mid-back and her almond brown eyes bore down on the two with a 'pleasant' expression that just screamed something else entirely. Held in hand in a ominous manner was a wooden ladle that at the very sight made both father and son quiver on the spot.

That damned thing was deadly!

''Well...were you?'' she pressed on making Isshin gulp before Ichigo, with the need to survive overtaking everything else...blamed his father!

''He started it Kaa-san! He attacked me first!'' he ignored the shocked and betrayed look from Isshin while his mother's look turned pleasant when she looked his way making him sigh in relief. Than he remembered the ingredients from the Urahara shop and handed her the bag, ''By the way, Tessai-san told me to give you these ingredients you ordered.''

Blinking in mild surprise Masaki took hold of the bag and gave her eldest child a smile, ''Oh thank you sochi for bringing them. I can use this for tomorrow's dinner! Now than, why don't you go get washed up and supper should be done by then. Mmm'kay?'' Ichigo just gave a nod in return. He did need a shower and giving one last pitying look at his father he turned his back and walked away leaving his father at the mercy of his mother and the deadly wooden ladle.

''Now then...'' Masaki continued as she saw her son go upstairs, she turned her head back to look at Isshin and what he saw...what he saw would have made Old man Yamamoto himself run in fear. Masaki's face was shadowed by the bangs of her hair, and her mouth was set in a cruel smirk and...was he seeing things or were her eyes glowing red?

''_Where were we my dear husband?''_

And Masaki came down swinging the ladel with deadly accuracy and the whole neighborhood heard the most girlish scream rip out from the Kurosaki Clinic.

''AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! NOT THE FACE! NOT THE FACE!''

Ichigo let out a wince as he heard his fathers yelps and screams of pain and anguish as he went upstairs. As he did so though he had only one warning of dual footsteps coming to from his left before he heard the sound of two voices that he instantly recognized.

''Onii-chan!'' spinning around he smiled before his two little sisters, Yuzu and Karin ran towards him. Smiling donning their little faces and it honestly made him smile brightly at the sight of his two younger siblings. Major reasons as to why he had accepted and chosen to become what he was now.

The two girls were fraternal twins of 6 years of age, Yuzu was much like their mother Masaki having an overly sweet personality altogether with a slight pinch of being playful when dealing with her sister Karin. She inherited their mother's light brown hair and her eyes were a much darker brown shade than her sister Karins. As for Karin well, Ichigo had to define her as a tomboy, and she was beginning to resemble him in some form. She had black hair and dark grey eyes which brightened as she looked up at her and Yuzu's brother.

''Hey Yuzu, Karin, Kaa-san's about finished with supper so go and get washed. But don't mind if tou-san is whimpering at the table.'' he said with a slight grin making them blink in confusion. That is before Karin realized what he meant followed by Yuzu causing them to giggle.

''He did it again? One of these days goat-chin is gonna learn...'' she shook her head causing him nod his head and patting their heads he walked to his room. Intent to clean himself, eat and get some well deserved sleep.

_'Sides Tatsuki-chan would take any chance to get me if my guard is down...she just won't let up. Wonder why tou-san and kaa-san always have that look when she comes over...it's like they know something I don't.'_ scowling Ichigo went to his room not knowing exactly why he was agitated about that.

**That Night-Ichigo's Room**

Laying in bed Ichigo was wide awake as he stared up at his ceiling with an impassive expression. Another day, another day of school, training at the dojo with Tatsuki and another training session with his Shinigami instructors at the Urahara Shop. It was a lot for him to get used to, but it was his choice to make at the beginning and he hadn't regretted it since the day his parents told him of what he was now.

It all originated on the night of that incident they said, somehow he had fulfilled his promise to his mother, to protect her and everyone he loved. By remembering that promise he somehow awakened his powers that he inherited from his father whom told him that he was a Shinigami and used it to kill that thing, a hollow his mother called it. Because of that, his parents told him that he was a Shinigami like his father was, and now had to train his new found powers by the local Shinigami his father befriended before he was born.

They had given him a choice, but Ichigo knew sooner or later he would have to take up his powers and at the time he knew that he wielded power to actually do something to protect those he cared for. Even if that meant going through torturous training sessions with Kisuke and Tessai he still accepted it in a heartbeat, and would do so again and again if represted with the choice again. He'd accepted to be trained back then and he felt he was growing stronger, vastly stronger then he ever was or ever hoped to be on that night. But as he looked up at his hand he clenched it as a scowl formed over his face.

It wasn't _enough_ though, he still felt as if he didn't have near enough power to protect everyone. He knew the basics of the Shnigami Arts, but he still felt as if he hadn't even made a scratch in the proverbial iceberg of what he could actually do or accomplish. He was forbidden to engage any of those Hollows until his instructors felt he was ever ready for them. He was never allowed to go outside without a necklace given to him by Kisuke as gift for awakening his powers so early. Grasping at said necklace he looked at it and saw that it was a sea green gem that had two silver beads on both sides of the gem which was tide together in a black string. He didn't know what its use for was and was only told what it was for when he was older. But he figured it had something to do with keeping him away from Hollows and other Shinigami.

Something his father had warned him severely about, to never ever come in contact with another shinigami that wasn't Kisuke or Tessai.

Sighing Ichigo let go of his necklace and turned his gaze out to the sky, deciding to try something he read in a book from Urahara's he sat up and positioned himself on his mattress in a meditative posture. This was something he read in a book belonging to Kisuke which was said to be called _Jinzen_, a meditative posture that a shinigami would use to train with his Zanpakuto. Deciding to give it a try, he closed his eyes, willing his zanpakuto to form on his lap which it did. Forming from blue spiritual particles that came out from within him. It soon began to form into the blade that battle against Kisuke's Zanpakuto not too long ago.

Feeling a bit of anxiety, Ichigo calmed his breathing and closed his eyes repeating the words he read in the book in a mantra so he could come in contact with his zanpakuto spirit and by extension his inner world. He always wondered why his zanpakuto was already in shikai form before he even knew its name and Kisuke theorized it was because of his immense reiryoku that was unleashed at the brin on that night which forced it to transform, but it's power was sealed until he knew its name. Soon enough Ichigo felt a pull on his consciousness and everything went black as he felt himself get pulled by this sensation.

When he opened his eyes once more, Ichigo was welcomed to a sight of pure grasslands, mountains dotting the landscape which spanned far in the distance. He turned and saw dense forests even one of which was behind him which seemed just a tad darker than the rest. However it was when he felt a slight presence above that he looked up to see a man standing a tree branch while looking directly down at him.

It was a middle-aged man with brown-tinted sun glassed, with a stubble and long ragged black hair with brown highlights. He wore from what he could see was a oversized black overcoat with with burgundy highlights that seemed to flare out in tattered ends, as if some non-existent wind was blowing it in that direction. He also wore low-heeled boots, and black pants.

Narrowing his eyes, steeling his resolve he stepped forward meeting the man's gaze with strong brown eyes which seemed to impress the man if the slightest quirk of his brow was any indication.

''So let me guess, are you my zanpakuto, Ojii-san?'' the 10 year old Shinigami-in-training spoke to the spirit who seemed content with looking down at the boy before speaking.

_''That I am, but I wonder something, young Kurosaki. Can you...finally hear my name?''_

It was at that moment, that single moment Ichigo knew his life was gonna be taking a drastic turn when he the old man spoke his name.

"_Hear my name, my wielder, shout out my name, let it ring out and pierce the very heavens, for my name is, Zangetsu!''_

**Seireitei-Unknown Location**

A small computer screen lit up being the only source of light in a darkened room, it revealed a 10 year old Ichigo seated in a Jinzen posture as a impassive expression was all that could be seen from the boys face. However the one watching this play out intertwined his fingers and watched with no small amount of interest or intrigue. Brown scholarly hair parted way to reveal square-shaped glasses that reflected bits of what the screen was revealing to the man. While parts of his eyes revealed them to be soft brown orbs which seemed to twinkle in deep and genuine interest in the boy in the screen.

''Yet again you exceed even my own expectations, Kurosaki Ichigo. Already performing the Jinzen...remarkable, simply remarkable.'' watching the screen go by, a small smile of excitement played across the mystery mans face.

''Perhaps my future plans need to be altered a bit. I eagerly await to see how much further you advance yourself, Kurosaki Ichigo.''

* * *

**Done! That's a wrap! You know I think I may just make chapters this short from now on, kinda enjoy it this way. Easier to get what I want in without needless headaches about pumping in more and more.**

**As you can see Ichigo may seem a little out of character, but that's because I feel with Masaki alive she has an influence on him as he grows. So, there will be changes in him which you will see in future chapters.**

**With that being said, yes I abused the almighty hell out of Ichigo's advanced growth rate, but when I look back I see that I am a bit accurate. Ichigo at 15 years old just became a shinigami and at the end of the Winter War went above and beyond the powers of a Shinigami and Hollow, all in just one year. So, with that being said...**

**He's gonna be one scary mofo...**

**Anyway I'm tired so I'm out! All constructive criticism is very much appreciated now have a good day!**

**Ojii-san: **_(Old Man)_

**Jinzen: **_(Blade Zen/Sword Meditation)_

**Kaa-san/chan: **_(Mother)_

**Tou-san: **_(Father)_

**Onii-san: **_(Big Brother)_

**Sochi: **_(Son)_

**Shikomizue:** _(A blade hidden inside a cane)_


	3. Tatsuki, Anger and First Encounter

**Actually found the time in my work schedule to put this up so yay! :)**

**This is a rewrite of the original chapter, I noticed some conflicting reviews and I did some research, dug up what I could between the classifications on hollows. I realized I'd made a mistake with the fight between Ichigo and that hollow. Therefore I've redone the whole fight from the beginning, making it more believable and more engaging and to sate you all till next chapter I added some new details towards the plot and relationships.**

**Ho****pefully this time I did it right :)**

**The first part of the chapter wasn't overly changed just minor tweaks and corrections it's just the middle and end that have had alot of work done.**

**(Edited: 04/09/14)**

**Anyway, with that said enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**The Story of the Protector**

**Chapter 2: Tatsuki, Anger and First Encounter**

Arisawa Tatsuki, a 12 year old, was of average height for her age with black hair and blue eyes, as of now her attire consisted of her schools uniform. Now Tatsuki was a Karate-trainee whom unlike many girls her age who were beginning to worry more about boys and their looks worried more about training at her Karate Dojo, her academic studies and her friends than anything else. She was a tomboy through and through, she was overly protective, especially for her childhood friend, Kurosaki Ichigo, whom she's known since they were 4 years old. During those times she always remembered helping him when he was bullied and was even able to be the very first person to make him cry when they were younger.

She could remember it like it was yesterday, they were 4 and were in their first fight at the dojo and she gave him a good right hook causing him to stumble and fall before crying. Looking back now those were times she was starting fondly miss as her childhood friend and probably her closest friend was completely unlike how he was back than.

Oh yes, as she walked side by side Ichigo she took sneaking glances at him everyone now and then and still she tried to think what caused him to have changed so much from back then. Then turning point of his change, she remembered, was when they were 9 year's old. After the night of his and his mother's incident concerning a drunk driver nearly nailing them had changed her once crybaby childhood friend. It was as if a switch had been flipped and now he carried himself with more courage, and even more confidence.

_'And strong too...'_ she thought with a small smile, after beating him all the time at the dojo in their fights after that incident he took his karate training seriously. It had become incredibly difficult to keep ahead of him up until the point when he was just 10 years old, it was than he beat her for the first time and since than had been the winner of their matches from there onwards. She would admit that after her first defeat she delved deeper into her training, just so she could battle him and win, to reclaim the lead in their unofficial rivalry.

_'Although, I think he's turning out to be pretty...cool.'_ she admitted to herself as she tore her gaze from him again with the slightest pink coloring her cheeks. Ichigo had grown very well since they were 9 years old, she didn't know what kind of training he did before and after the dojo, but for a 12 year old. He was the most fit of their generation, plus his academic studies were nothing to be overlooked. He took his studies as seriously as he did his training the dojo, and that's what made her respect for Ichigo grow more and more. Well that and his growing skill in Karate.

He had changed a lot since that day, but she supposed the biggest parts about him that's changed was the more unique traits that she's come to know about him.

"_Oooh! My son and daughter! I am so sorry to have left you alone~'' _She and Ichigo heard from their left and she glanced to see a ghost or as Ichigo puts it a soul. It was floating over a house whom she figured had been the very one the ghosts used to live in when it was alive. It had the appearance of a middle-aged man with black hair and a mustache, but the way he died seemed easy to figure out due to its neck being bent at a impossible angle showing it had been broken. However in the center of its chest was a chain of some sort which was connected to the house it was floating over. The building being which shared all it's mortal attachments to the ghost is what kept it chained there until it was ready to pass over.

Tatsuki kept her gaze on it for a moment longer before turning away while Ichigo seemed to shrug it off as something of a norm for him which she knew must be.

That's right, when they were young Tatsuki always heard rumors about Ichigo being able to see spirits of the dearly departed and when she asked him about it. He seemed to hesitate about telling her before just saying that he could. And she believed him to, since due to her close contact with Ichigo, that's what she thought it was anyway, she was starting to see what he has been seeing for as long as he could remember. It started for her when she was 9 and since than the apparitions she saw began to clear up and more define to be the souls that have long since passed and yet still clung to the mortal world.

And to think Ichigo had been able to see this whole new side of the world...

Amazing...

Taking another glance at her childhood friend, she took a moment to admire what he was becoming. It was only for a moment that she allowed her more girly instincts to take over so she could freely look over her male friend with an appreciating gaze.

She began to mentally count all the things she's come to know about him in their time together. _'He's a trainee in Karate like I am, training at the same dojo as I've had since we were 4 years old. Takes his studies at school with equal intensity as he does training. He's been able to see the souls of the dead for as long as he can remember and who knows how much that's changed his perspective on the world around him. He's...growing up more than I would admit. Who would have thought that crybaby momma's boy I used to know would turn out to be like this after three years?'_

Arisawa Tatsuki, admired the sight of one Kurosaki Ichigo who had grown nicely since those last 3 years. At 12 year's of age the two had grown up, she had let out her hair grow out a bit and she'd grown to be of average height for her age.

But in her opinion, Ichigo had changed the most since he was 9. He had grown to be 5'0 making him a bit taller than most their age, his complexion hadn't changed the slightest. However their was notable differences to his appearance than to how he was when they were 9.

The first thing was his hair, it was the usual unique shade of fiery orange that he was quickly becoming know for. However he had let it grow out, something he himself felt was natural and was supported by his father and mother. The spikiness was still there, but it became more tame and it soon began to cover his ears and pass his neckline while a few bangs began to shadow his eyes. It was a look that Tatsuki was growing used to and hesitantly agreed that he did look alot better that way because he wasn't so much as a "Carrot-top" now.

Her own mother had even pointed out that he pulled the mullet-style very well.

The second thing that made him stand out was how _fit_ he was, abnormally so for a 12 year old. He was showing signs of a wiry muscular build, similar to people she's heard training in Brazilian jiu-jitsu. But from her spars she's never seen him perform that kind of grapples, submission locks or holds that were performed by fighters in that style. Which led her to believe he was training himself in some manner to become that way. She was always suspicious that he was doing some type of secret training, but could never get anything out of him besides a small smirk. He wasn't that defined, but it was showing nonetheless and she was tortured by numerous whispers and giggles by other girls at school about how "cool" and "hot" he looked.

_'Still I suppose I should be happy that they can't get anywhere near him. He's not rude to them or any girl otherwise Masaki-san would have his head. Rather, it's that scowl he always wears that keeps them at a distance. The only times he ever breaks that scowl is when he is with his family or training with me.'_ perhaps she should have put more thought into that last part, but she bypassed it easily.

She remembered when he started scowling, it started a few days after that incident when they were 9, it easily made him quite scary to people that didn't actually "know" Ichigo. She asked him why he was scowling like this and in his own words.

"_...I cannot show signs of weakness anymore Tatsuki, I made an oath to never be that helpless crybaby anymore and I intend to keep it. All I care about now is protecting those important to me and to do that...I will remake myself, I will become someone that is not afraid of anything...even if I am attacked because of this."_

And that's exactly what happened, due to Karakura Town not only being a vacation hotspot for some tourists, it was also as den for housing some of the most gangs, yakuza, and delinquents in all of Japan. Members of one of those gangs went to their school which led to them finding Ichigo. Because of the unique shade of his hair, his scowling expression and fearless attitude led to them picking on and attacking Ichigo.

Which didn't overly bode well for them when he beat them all down in 5 seconds flat.

And thus was the start of her childhood friends _unique_ reputation which soon spread from the school and all around Karakura Town. But it didn't have the effect she figured would happen, instead of people speaking of a orange haired delinquent, it was of orange haired teenager beating down the unsavory types of Karakura Town. To show them that there was someone out there unafraid and willing to put the pain and fear into them.

You can already imagine what this did to Ichigo's reputation with the students, girls especially...

It was than at that moment Tatsuki was broken from her mental reverie when she heard the shout of girl.

''Ichi-nii!'' once her eyes refocused Tatsuki found her body had went on autopilot and she found herself and Ichigo standing at the gates of his sister's school. She turned to see his two sister's, Karin and Yuzu coming up to them.

Or more like Yuzu running up to her older brother with a bright expression.

''Haha, hey there Yuzu, Karin, how was school?'' he said patting his little sister's heads with a slight smile. If there was one thing in this whole world he cared for more than his very own life, it was of the well being of his family, his sisters more so. Tatsuki had seen it and heard about in on multiple accounts where Ichigo had literally become the definition of an older brother to the two. This was one of the many things he's done, picking them up after school was normal for him.

The other things he's done was taking Karin out for her annual soccer practices, helping out Yuzu with her studies and her hobbies in gardening. Taking them to school while on his way to his own school.

And most importantly was protecting his sisters against the lowest scum of Karakura and those stupid enough to anger Kurosaki Ichigo with threats to endanger the safety of his sister's well being.

_'...I still haven't seen someones body bend that way before...' _she thought to herself with a sweatdrop, those crazy or stupid enough to do something that taboo were sent to the hospital with a vast assortment of injuries. Shattered limbs, concussions, broken noses, and most of all wounded prides. She'd seen Ichigo reduce full grown men into whimpering babies curled up on the floor.

There was no doubt, that Ichigo could be a very pleasant person to be around something she knew first hand, but when it came to protecting his loved ones.

He becomes incredibly terrifying!

''It was fine Ichi-nii, We even passed out tests see?'' Yuzu said giving her and Karin's papers to Ichigo who took one look at it and smiled a bit more at his young siblings.

''Good job you two, I'm sure the old man and kaa-san will be happy at your grades. How about I take you two out for ice cream on the way home, how does that sound?'' he was met with quick agreement by the two and he looked to Tatsuki with an expectant look.

''Wanna come with us, Tatsuki?'' he asked, and she would have frowned if not for the fact that he knew well, better then she did herself. How? Because he knew her weakness's...

And one of those weakness's was...

''Ichigo...don't...'' she started, but a smirk played across his face.

''I'll buy three scoops of chocolate chip~''

_Dammit!_

And like that her defenses broke and agreed without a second thought.

All the while watching the interaction between their big brother and Tatsuki who they've come to see as a big sister in a way made the little sister's of Ichigo smile. Happy to see their brother smile with someone that wasn't apart of the family.

Than again if their mother had any say Tatsuki was already apart of their little family.

**Later-Kurosaki Clinic**

''Kuso! I didn't know it was supposed to rain so hard today! Yuzu, Karin go and get yourselves dried up.'' Ichigo spoke bringing in his sisters from the pouring rain outside. Following behind him Tatsuki came in soaking wet as well.

''Okay nii-chan!'' his sisters went off before he turned to Tatsuki, seeing her soaked he, without a single thought of hesitation, pulled off his jacket and threw it over her shoulders. ''Your soaked to the bone Tatsuki, lets get you dried up as well.'' he said ignoring his own body which was equally dripping wet. His orange hair matted down with all the rain, something Tatsuki noticed.

''You're just as wet as I am Ichigo you'll catch a cold if you're not dried up also. '' she put up a feeble attempt at him, but they both knew this was just apart of him. Worrying more about his family and friends than himself.

''No worries, I'll get too myself later.'' was his quick reply seemingly not caring about getting sick and more worried for her and his sisters. The warmth and care in brown eyes made her glance away stubbornly accepting his help as he went to get her a towel. Her cheeks turning a tad red as she eyed him as he walked away.

_'...You baka...'_

''I swear that boy really does take up after his namesake.'' Tatsuki turned to see Kurosaki Masaki coming out through the kitchen, a warm smile on her face. Quickly Tatsuki felt a bit of motherly warmth as Masaki came near her and she just nodded her head in agreement.

Honestly, Masaki was probably one of the most beautiful women she's ever have the grace of knowing and one of the nicest to boot. It was no wonder why Ichigo would quickly brighten up when she was around when they were younger. She really was the light in the Kurosaki family and she could only let out a shiver of what would have happened if she had been killed in that incident 3 years ago. How much would it have changed everything? How damaged would this family be? What of Ichigo, how would he have turned out if Masaki was taken from him at 9? The sheer thought made her quiver.

''Are you okay, Tatsuki-chan?'' Masaki spoke worryingly when she saw the 12 year old shiver, but she looked up while clearing her mind of those morbid thoughts. ''Oh I'm fine Masaki-san. By the way where's Isshin-san?'' she said hopefully able to divert her question with another.

Masaki easily caught it, but decided not to dwell on it and spoke. ''Oh, he's in the back clearing up after another patient was pulled in. In fact he should be-''

''MYYYYYYY THHHIIIIIRRDDDD DAAAUUUUGHTTTERR WELLLLLLCOOOOOMMMMEEE HOOOOOMMMMEE!~'' Tatsuki visibly paled while Masaki's sweet expression twitched slightly as Isshin blurred through the back, through the kitchen and was quickly closing in on Tatsuki in a attempt to give her a bear hug.

Only for his face to meet a foot, of none other than his eldest child Ichigo who was coming back down from upper level of the house. In hand was one towel while another was draped over his head which didn't shadow his rather annoyed expression. The power in his kick however was deceptively powerful which sent the blur that was Isshin rocking into wall causing an imprint of the man's face.

''Stop with your weirdness tou-san...'' Ichigo spoke while his father gave a low groan, pulling his head out the slightest bit he gave his son a withering look as if he was pleased with his sons growth.

''I have taught you well...my son...'' and in a melodramatic fashion he fell over "dead".

Mother and son sighed at their husband/fathers antics as Tatsuki watched the scene with the smallest sweatdrop, having grown used to the Ichigo and his father's antics although she did keep her title as third daughter as something to hold dear. Soon Ichigo came up to Tatsuki and handed her a towel and a few clothes. ''Here, You can wear some of my clothes while yours dry.'' he said which she gave a small thanks before she began drying herself. It didn't really bother her to wear his clothes since she's done so many times before. Having slept over at his house and his room she's had incidents of not bringing enough clothes so she wore his from time to time.

And she would never admit it his much bigger shirts were quite comfy in some strange way.

Strange...

Watching the scene with a small smile Masaki placed her hand on her cheek and smiled joyfully. _'Oh there just so adorable together! Tatsuki has really grown closer to sochi these past few years, perhaps Isshin-kun's not too far off the mark about a third daughter...'_ she thought to herself before going upstairs to make sure her two daughters were cleaned up.

''By the way third daughter of mine, does your parents know where you're at right now?'' Isshin spoke wrenching his skull from the wall which would be repaired in no time at all. That got Tatsuki to snap her head up in attention, oh god! She forgot to call, her mother and father are gonna be worried sick!

''No I kinda forgot to let them know.'' she admitted causing Isshin to nod looking between her and his son with a knowing expression. Ichigo had let him know ahead of time that he was taking his sisters and Tatsuki out for ice cream so she probably forgot. ''Oh alright, I'll go ahead and let them know you're here. And since the storm is getting stronger, I'll see if they will let you stay the night. That okay?''

Tatsuki just nodded, she hadn't spent the night at Ichigo's for awhile seeing as her mother had said since she was getting older spending time at a boys house, even if it was Ichigo's would be coming to a stop soon. It had to do with her body growing up and her mentality with boys would be changing and with Ichigo growing up to, her mother said it would lead to some awkward situations.

She could see the sense in that, but honestly she felt perfectly fine around him sometimes more than in her own home.

''Now while you go and get changed Tatsuki I'll finish up supper for us all.'' Masaki said coming back down from the stairs having helped clean up her daughters who were doing their homework. Tatsuki just gave a nod and quickly took off her shoes at the door and went up to Ichigo's room with him following behind her.

Watching them go Isshin and Masaki shared a look just before the man, former shinigami captain gave a chuckle just as Masaki giggled.

''I swear that boy is so dense it just blows my mind...'' Isshin stated just before Masaki got hold a hold of cheek in a pinch making him wince. ''Ow ow ow ow ow!~ That hurts Masaki!'' he cried but she remained a good grip on his cheek as she stated in a matter of fact tone. ''I seem recall you were the exact same way when we were together, Isshin-kun. Sochi takes after you in many ways, but I've taught him how to treat a lady and in his own nature he'll come to see how Tatsuki feels for him and vice versa.'' she stated in a wise manner and Isshin had to agree, but now he could no longer feel his cheek anymore.

''Of course my beloved wife~'' he mumbled

Indeed everything seemed to be going well for the family at that point...

Of course such happiness cannot last forever...

**That Night-Kurosaki Clinic**

_How could this have happened?_

''Shit! Masaki grab me another roll of gauze, Ichigo keep up the pressure!'' Isshin shouted out in urgency as he went up to keep up his latest patient from dying as his son kept the blood from bleeding out any further.

_Why was fate this cruel to one so young...so innocent?_

''Dammit! We're losing him! Masaki hurry get me the Defibrillator!'' His voice rose a few notches as he and his son did all they could, reaching their very limit at what they could do with their current equipment.

_It's not right...if their really is a higher power out there beyond that of the Soul Society...why do you, whatever you are, allow this happen? Is this the cruelty of life that Kisuke-san told me about. If so...I am truly disgusted by it._

''Dammit Sora don't you dare did give up!'' Ichigo shouted

_Beeeeeeep_

''…..He's gone...'' Isshin's voice seemed to echo from within the clinic part of his home, his voice carrying so much weight it sent a morbid silence to everyone. Even as the arriving sirens of the ambulance drove up to the clinic. Isshin's head drooped low at his failure to keep his patient alive, but it was beyond him now.

''No...no...Onii-chan! Wake up! WAKE UUUUPPP!'' The wail of a girl just around Ichigo and Tatsuki's age followed suit, the girl was dressed in their school uniform, but it like the rest of her body was covered in blood, not hers, but that of her now deceased brothers who now lay motionless on the bed. Her short burnt orange hair was marred with her brothers blood as salty tears welled up in her round brown eyes and fell down her cheeks. Her hands gripped at the side of the bed hoping against all hope that her brother would wake up.

Watching this scene with anguish Tatsuki felt her heart throb painfully as the cries of one Inoue Orihime rang out in the Kurosaki Clinic her wracking sobs made the whole scene all the more heart wrenching. It was only through Masaki who came in and pulled the girl into a motherly embrace to try and ease the poor girls sorrow, but it did little to ease her pain.

Slowly Tatsuki turned to see Isshin helping the ones from the ambulance take her brothers body. Than she cast her gaze to Ichigo and what she saw made her eyes widen in shock for she saw his head held down, the bangs of his hair shadowed his eyes. But his fists were balled up tight, so tight his nails dug into flesh causing blood to pool from his trembling his fists.

She could understand how he felt, both she and Ichigo knew Inoue through school and through her Ichigo made friends with her older brother Sora. A friendship born through understandings between older brothers. She herself, befriended Inoue at school and at times led her back home since it was rather close to her and Ichigo's. But seeing her now, it was both hard for them to take and Tatsuki soon went to Orihime to try and comfort her.

All the while they all missed it, beneath Ichigo's bangs his normally brown orbs began to bleed black and his brown orbs flickering to a sinister shade of gold.

_'You...disgusting cretin...I'll find you and kill you for this!'_

Unknown to them, Ichigo had noticed it since he was the only one who could feel the abnormal reiatsu clinging to Sora's body. It was one he had grown to recognize during his training with Kisuke and Tessai.

It was the reiatsu of a _Hollow_...

**Later-Ichigo's Room**

After that horrific incident, the authorities came by to take Orihime and so they could plan funeral arrangements for her brother and while try to reach any other relatives of Orihime's. After that, everyone had went bed with a rather somber mood, but there was one was one still wide awake. To sleep after seeing that was just impossible, the surge of anger, helplessness, rage and sorrow burned within him like an unquenchable inferno that demanded righteous punishment for the one who caused all this.

One Kurosaki Ichigo sat on his bed, sitting in a Jinzen posture as he let his consciousness escape to his inner world to speak with his Zanpakuto. A daily practice he did to increase his connection with his zanpakuto, Zangetsu. A common practice for shinigami, but for him it was something to help grow closer to his much older and wise zanpakuto spirit. He looked up to Zangetsu as a source of wisdom when he was distraught over his training.

But as of now he was using this deep meditation to try and ease his growing anger, but it was proving to be of no avail.

_''Ichigo you must calm yourself, I know how you feel, but blindingly throwing around your anger here and stewing in your rage will solve nothing."_ came the ever wise words of his Zangetsu and Ichigo took his words into consideration as he snapped his attention at his zanpakuto. Brown orbs alit with fury the likes of which no one in his family or Tatsuki had ever seen. His zanpakuto ignited with feiry azure spiritual power burned at the very ground beneath him as the landscape around him with scarred beyond comprehension.

''Then what the hell am I supposed to do Zangetsu?! How can I just continue to stand here and do nothing as atrocities like these are committed?! The Shinigami that are supposed to watch over this town have done nothing, NOTHING! To quell the number of Hollow incidents and innocent people are being killed due to their own ignorance! Because of their own incompetence Orihime just lost her brother Sora!'' growling in fury again he gnashed his teeth and swung his zanpakuto in pure rage.

''ARGH!'' in a non-described shout he unleashed a giant crescent wave of spiritual power that rocked the landscape as it uprooted the ground and tore the sky asunder.

The backlash caused Zangetsu's hair to blow back, but he remained impassive as ever taking in Ichigo's rightful anger in stride and continued to speak. _''I know that very well Ichigo, and it was bound to happen to one close to you to be affected by their absence in Karakura. But will destroying your inner world like this solve the problem at hand?''_ he questioned his wielder who stopped and turned to stare at his partner with a bitter expression.

''Maybe I was deluding myself that it wouldn't happen...but it angers me beyond all reason. Zangetsu, you and I both know we can sense that Hollow is still nearby, it carries the same essence as the reiatsu that was on Sora's body. It's still here...skulking...I have to find it and kill it...To avenge Sora!'' he shouted, his voice raising in octaves which caused his Inner world to flicker in essence from it's creators anger effecting it's very existence.

Zangetsu's gaze however bore directly into Ichigo, his usual empathetic gaze hardened as he stared long and hard into his wielders brown orbs. As if he were testing him, testing his determination, his very _resolve_. And Ichigo didn't disappoint him as he kept his stare with him evenly which made Zangetsu more and more proud at how good of a man his wielder was becoming.

_''You know full well this is going against the wishes of of your father and instructors. For you to never release your spiritual power outside Urahara-san's underground training facility. Will you defy them to sate your vengeance and slaughter this hollow? Will you risk alerting Soul Society of your well hidden existence all to fulfill your desire to avenge your friend? Tell me Ichigo, what will you do?"_

And Zangetsu got his answer as Ichigo answered back, his eyes showing a resolve that was unbreakable by any means both mortal or supernatural. A resolve he was growing quickly to respect from his wielder for it was one that spoke of the kind of man Ichigo really was. It spoke of a boy-soon to be man, who would risk everything. Life and Soul, to protect his loved ones and seek out revenge for those he couldn't protect. If that meant breaching the Gates of Hell and tearing the very heavens asunder...

Than by god he would fucking do it!

''_Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate. _Was this not what you told me when we first met? Zangetsu, I will never hesitate again, I've trained till the breaking point and beyond to achieve this power and I won't let it go to waste now. I'm tired of doing nothing as people are being killed, soon those closest to me are going to be targeted and since Soul Society will do nothing, then I will! Now, will you stand by my side, as a partner and friend in this battle, Zangetsu?'' he said offering his hand to the old man who kept his gaze locked on Ichigo before he took a step off the tallest tree in Ichigo's inner world and floated down to the Kurosaki.

Keeping his gaze locked with him Zangetsu didn't hesitate as he took the boys hand in agreement.

_''Always my wielder, now let's go.''_ Ichigo said nothing, but calming down and smiled at his much older and wiser companion before he vanished from his inner world. Leaving it to recover from his rampage, the landscape slowly began to turn to normal as mountains in the distance began to assimilate back together.

As he felt Ichigo's presence leave Zangetsu didn't react as a shadowy hole formed beside him and he spared only a glance to see the inverted appearance of Ichigo. The other aspect of Ichigo's power in all his pasty white glory, his expression however was set in one of pride.

_''Do you approve of his actions?''_ Zangetsu asked to the only other tenant he shared Ichigo's inner world with and the white Ichigo spared a glance to Zangetsu before looking up at he sky. His face stretching into a wide smirk that threatened to split his face.

**''Completely, I back his decision whole heartedly otherwise I would have added sulking like a wimp to my list of reasons for beating the ever living shit out of him. Now, he just needs to grow and by extension we grow. Let's continue to test him...and should he prove capable...I will confront him myself.''** turning his golden gaze on Zangetsu his smirked widened to the point it was absolutely inhuman. **''Till then..._Zangetsu._''** he ended with a sarcastic tone before he vanished into the shadows. Thus leaving the older man to stare at the location it disappeared with nothing more than a slight frown.

**Living World-Ichigo's Room**

Now while Ichigo was stuck in his deep meditation, Ichigo never did see Tatsuki cracking open her eyes, she was asleep on his bed since when he had her over he always let her take the bed and he the floor. Something she tried to fight him over, but he won every time stating she was a guest and would take his bed. End. of. Story.

And she wouldn't admit it, but his bed _was_ comfy and it did have a strange scent that made her want to just snuggle deeper into the sheets.

But she was immensely confused, for when she turned to look at Ichigo she saw him sitting in a meditative posture, but what shocked her immensely was the strange giant blade laid across his lap. _'What the hell...where did he get that sword?!'_

When she noticed him begin to shift Tatsuki rolled over and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. She began to hear shuffling just before she felt Ichigo's bed creak and peaked to see Ichigo stepping over her. His face set in such a determined expression that it left her both awed and speechless at the same course she's seen him show a similar expression before during their spars of a strong visage wherever he went with her. But this was different, just by seeing his face from this point of view with the light of moon coming down on him from his window revealed something else. His expression was harder, stronger, _colder_ than she had ever seen from her dear friend. It actually made shiver from this expression because...

_It terrified her..._

Than she blinked and all she saw was blur before Ichigo literally disappeared out his window making her eyes shoot open wide before she pulled herself up and looked out to see where Ichigo was. Only she saw nothing but the midnight sky and full moon casting its light across Karakura Town..

''Ichigo, what's happening to you? Where did you go?'' feeling a deep rooted worry for her childhood friend begin to swell up from within her Tatsuki laid down. Thinking all she saw was, but a dream, crazy she knew it was, but she had to think it was all a figment of her imagination. She didn't just see Ichigo holding a sword as tall as he was and literally disappear right before her very eyes.

Seeing ghosts was one thing, but this was just something...else.

But as she closed her eyes shut she hoped against all hope, praying to whatever deity that dared to hear her prayer that Ichigo would come back safe.

_'Please...please when I wake up...be right here at my side again, Please Ichigo!'_

**Outskirts of Karakura**

''This is where the trail leads...'' Ichigo muttered to himself as he saw the smallest trail which went deeper into the forestry around Karakura. Feeling the presence of the Hollow ahead of him he narrowed his brown eyes and dressed only in a white muscle shirt and grey sweatpants and white tennis shoes. Ichigo stepped forward and walked in deeper.

Never seeing the slight apparition of a wall impeding his path as he walked right through.

As he walked in deeper, Ichigo readied his right hand. 3 years worth of training with Kisuke and Tessai coming to the forefront of his mind. His muscles tensed and coiled as the slightest intent of hostility he would react accordingly.

**''Hehehe, so intriguing...''**

Stopping once he was in a clearing, Ichigo remained completely calm as he heard the hollow's deep and gutteral voice. Steeling his resolve, Ichigo stood completely still as he felt the hollow's presence inch closer and closer, creeping along the shadows as it spoke from within the shadows of the forest surrounding him.

**''Your scent...is so delightfully delicious~ You...you're not a normal human are you?''** the hollow seemed to notice Ichigo's silence as a means that it could hear it and even sense it. Which normal mortals could not and only spiritually sensitives could.

But Ichigo easily ignored him and spoke ''Were you the one who caused a human earlier today to be hit by a car?'' Ichigo spoke, his voice deceptively cool and calm with a slight icy edge that promised a very painful judgment. He heard the hollow instantly chuckle which rattled his anger, but he kept it in check now.

**''Oh so you can hear me? Interesting, but yes I do recall getting a hold on a human today who was with such a sweet and tasty looking child. Would have made for a good appetizer, but that brother of hers was the main dish. Shame I haven't been able to find his soul as of yet...''** it sounded remorseful of not being able to find its food after all that effort of killing Sora.

That's all Ichigo needed to hear, the confirmation that this was the hollow was all he needed before he turned his head to the side as he felt its presence coming and closer. Spiritual power began to build within the palm of his right hand as he felt it coming closer and closer.

Closer...closer...closer...**THERE!**

**''But I can sate my appetite with you first, BOY!''** a humanoid figure erupted from the forests, speeding towards Ichigo's unprotected back in just a white blur.

But Ichigo sensed it coming and in a movement that far surpassed any other mortal limit he spun around, willing Zangetsu in hand from spiritual particles and clashed with the hollow.

**Clang!**

The ground cratered as Zanpakuto clashed with a bone white weapon that was in the shape of a claw. Ichigo's brown eyes took in the appearance of the hollow all in the span of a second and what he saw defied the descriptions of normal hollows that he had been told about. What he saw resembled something akin to a human or at least something akin to a humanoid. It's body was about 6'0 with a stark white complexion. It's feet were in the form of grieves with its feet resembled something akin to talons. On up it had a signature hollow hole in it's abdomen and it was a tad smaller than most other hollow holes. It's chest was covered by a bone-like chest plate which stretched across its shoulders and further more along its right arm which made the limb into the current weapon Ichigo was clashing against while the other arm had a bone gauntlet with clawed fingers.

He looked up at the hollows mask and saw to his surprise a similar face of a human staring back at him, it had black hair and dark blue eyes which carried a sadistic and slightly surprise gleam as it glared back at him with a more appreciative gaze. The only remnants of its hollow mask was under its jaw which resembled something akin to the jaw of a tiger.

'You...you're not a normal hollow what are you?'' Ichigo said pushing against the hollow who had taken an equal amount of interest in the apparent human boy who was evenly matching him in strength.

**''My my~ What a fucking surprise! A human boy able to sense my attack and even block it! FUCKING AMAZING! So interesting, you may prove to be an entertaining fight for me, kid! So I'll tell ya what I am...just before I eat you and gorge on your succulent soul! I am no ordinary Hollow, for I am the highest evolution a Hollow can ever achieve. My name is Ripjaw and I am a VASTO LORDE!''** it screamed in maniac glee just before it surged forth with renewed strength pushing Ichigo back before throwing him back.

Eyes wide momentarily he narrowed his eyes before he backflipped before his feet touched the tree behind him which he kicked off of and dashed back towards the hollow. Zangetsu at the ready Ichigo attacked. ''That's all I needed to know, now you will die!'' that was all Ichigo said as he clashed with the vasto lorde once more resulting the ground to crater beneath them. Determined brown eyes stared back into manic dark blue ones just before the two backed off before they dashed toward one another.

And a dance of steel and bone erupted...

Left, right, duck, jump, parry, block, deflect, right, left, slash, forward strike, left. Repeating the mantra Ichigo followed his instincts and dodged the strikes the hollow was attacking him. As he repeatedly clashed Ripjaw his eyes grew to easily counter, block and doge the hollow's movements with slight difficulty. 3 years of training with Kisuke had forced him into more dangerous and deadly situations and he only came back with ten times the determination.

_'This guys strength and speed are no joke, but he's only slightly higher to Kisuke's when he goes Shikai.'_ confident, but still keeping his guard up be blocked another blow from Ripjaw which caused yet another tree among many to be uprooted due to the backlash of the winds tearing them up from the ground.

**''Is being on the defensive all you can do, boy?! Attack me! Or are you just a fucking coward?!''** Ripjaw taunted him, but Ichigo remained calm and waited...

Wait...wait...wait...NOW!

Seeing an opening Ichigo utilized shunpo, catching Ripjaw off-guard at the kids increased speed before he felt immense pain erupt from right arm. Gnashing his teeth the Vasto Lorde stared helplessly as his right arm now fell to the ground becoming nothing more than a bloody pound of flesh. Looking at where his right arm used to be he turned his gaze to glare at Ichigo who held Zangetsu before him. Ripjaw's blood sliding off the sharpened edge of the zanpakuto as it's silver gleam came off it which soon reflected in Ichigo's deadly brown orbs.

**''ARRRRRGGGGHHHH YOU LITTLE SHIT!''** roaring out in pain Ripjaw fell to his knee's grabbing as his bloody stump that used to be where his arm was. Seeing this Ichigo held Zangetsu at the ready and inched closer to the weakened hollow, ready to deliver the final blow.

''You deserve nothing more than this, you killed someone I knew and for that. You. Will. Die.'' Ichigo finished resolutely and Ripjaw just growled as Ichigo inched closer to him. Just as he was within arms reach though Ripjaw bowed his head in seemingly defeat and as Ichigo raised Zangetsu to deliver the finishing blow.

He was shocked when Ripjaw's head snapped up with his face set in a wicked grin revealing his vicious fangs.

**''Gotcha!''**

''What?!'' Too late to react, Ichigo's eyes widened in shock at the bloody stump on Ripjaw's right began to regenerate at a high-speed. Rebuilding his arm/weapon in the time it took to blink. And that blinked caused Ichigo as Ripjaw dashed forward and delivered a diagonal slash across his chest.

Then pain erupted from within him, Ichigo felt a scream tear itself from within his throat, but he kept it down through clenching teeth. Blood pooled out of his chest with his shirt having a large cut across his chest. Falling to a knee he made a mistake taking his eye off his opponent who took that chance to deliver a merciless kick to his wounded chest. The kick was so powerful it caused Ichigo cough up blood as his ribcage cracked from the sheer force. Ichigo couldn't stop his body as he was sent flying slamming through tree's before his body slammed into the unforgiving ground. His body trembled as he stood up but he felt something up in his thorat and he puked up massive amounts of blood as he felt around his chest and abdomen and what he felt made him curse.

_'Shit, 3 broken ribs and my stomach feels like it's been ruptured...that's what I get for letting my guard down'_

Feeling Ripjaw coming he looked up and ignoring his wounds he pulled up Zangetsu in time as the Vasto Lorde came down on his location with a airborne stab. Jumping away in time the ground where he was exploded by the force of Ripjaw's attack. The earth quakes as the land was torn apart as tree's were uprooted by the sheer destructive force. Skidding back, brown eyes narrowed when he saw a flash of blue orbs pierce through the smoky debris before spun around parrying Ripjaw's attack before riposting. managing to cut off his left arm and right leg Ichigo finished as he spun around slammed his foot into Ripjaw's face sending him tumbling back. Then throwing his free hand he glared at the recovering hollow before shouting.

''Hadō #33. Sōkatsui!'' channeling spiritual power into the center of his palm he grit his teeth as he funneled more and more to the point it was about to explode before letting his loose in one go. Thus erupting from his hand was a giant dark blue spiritual beam that engulfed everything in its path as it hurtled toward the hollow who's eyes widened in shock as it came toward him.

**''Shit!''**

**Boom!**

The battlefield trembled as a giant pillar of blue spiritual power exploded upwards, but it did not pierce the sky as it clashed with an almost invisible sphere which flickered as the pillar struggled against ground was reduced to molten rock and tree's were turned to ash from the raw intensity of the attack as all life within the barrier was reduced to nothing. Soon enough the pillar began to lessen before it vanished entirely to reveal the aftermath. A giant crater dotted the landscape which swallowed up where once was immense forestry.

As the smoke began to vanish it revealed a slightly sweating Ichigo who stared at the location where Ripjaw once was for a few moments before letting out a sigh, ''Did...did that do it?'' he spoke to himself, he'd channeled alot of his spiritual power into that attack and knew if not kill him it had to at least severely injured the bastard. But then his eyes widened he felt something come from behind. Using shunpo he vanished in time to dodge Ripjaw's attack, but when he took a good look at the hollow what he saw made him frown in disgust. His kido attack had some effect since Ripjaw's body was mangled beyond all belief, his body was regenerating slower then usual and his upper left side was scorched with third degree burns with his hollow mask being nearly gone from his face. His left arm and right leg were barely regenerated with only the bones being present while the hollow's face was melted away revealed a skeletal visage with bits of muscle tissue and flesh still hanging from parts of its face. The vasto lorde's face was set in a snarling expression it's skeletal eye holes narrowing in a glare.

**''How dare you do this me! ME! A Vasto Lorde! You will pay for this you little fucking brat!''** roaring the shock wave its roar sent Ichigo skidding further back as the severely injured hollow raised its hand toward him before it began to channel it's own power into it's palm causing a crimson sphere to form at the center. It's red glow growing in intensity as Ripjaw glared at it's wounded opponent with no sympathy.

**''Now die you brat! Cero!''** and like a missile the cero shot off from Ripjaw's hand into the form of a highly concentrated beam which hurled itself toward Ichigo's position.

Eyes widening, realizing the name of the attack Ichigo despite his pain looked up and saw the attack coming. Keeping one hand on his wound and the other on Zangetsu he shunpoed away just in time as the Cero hit the ground causing it and the area beyond to erupt in a brilliant flash of crimson destruction.

''D-dammit...'' appearing a few feet away Ichigo coughed up blood as he fell to a knee before he began using healing kido on his wound. It was healing slowly, but surely, the wounds were severe and he didn't have the control to heal his bones completely, but he could stem the blood loss and start the recovery rate for his bones. Yet he didn't have the time for anything else as Ripjaw turned to him with a menacing grin. His hand stretched out to fire off another cero, willing and ready to destroy more just to eradicate him.

**''I'll admit kid, you got me good on that one too bad you didn't know that we Vasto Lorde are capable of High-speed regeneration. You made even mine become slow from that attack of yours. Oh well, you can go over your failure at defeating me as I kill you!''** he said before gathering another charge to fire another Cero one of which was significantly higher and more volatile as it grew in strength.

As Ichigo watched it form he lowered his head, not in defeat but in a strange act of acceptance. Healing his wound to a controllable level, he stood up grasping at Zangetsu with his right hand. Raising his head he glared straight at Rip before raising Zangetsu at the sky.

''No...I won't be the one to die here...'' he silently muttered as his reiatsu began to gather into his zanpakuto. For an attack he rarely ever used unless during spars against his zanpakuto spirit, Zangetsu. An attack he's kept hidden from his instructors for every time he used it caused more destruction than he would have ever wanted. His control over the technique was something he'd yet to bale to grasp completely so using it always drained him. But this was an emergency that called for his strongest ability.

**''Hah! One last feeble attempt to kill me? Alright then let's see what you got brat! Take on my full powered CERO!''** and with that shout Ripjaw shot the cero off which in its wake left a sonic boom behind the evolved hollow. It short toward Ichigo with the full force of a nuclear warhead and Ichigo staring at it-_through it-_glaring directly at Ripjaw, and he acted. Gathering just the right amount of reiatsu Ichigo's eyes soon began to change. Outlining his iris was a circular azure pupil that glowed with all of Ichigo's raw untapped power and potential all in one.

And as the cero came toward Ichigo swung his zanpakuto down with the force that tripled that of the cero itself. Ichigo roared out his attack, his voice echoing amongst the ruined battlefield as his attack literally exploded from the tip of his zanpakuto.

_''….Getsuga Tenshō!''_

And the battlefield was alit with azure spiritual power which erupted from Ichigo's location as a giant crescent of spiritual power rocked the very battlefield. Easily engulfing the Cero as if it were a flickering ember to a tsunami, such was the power difference in both attacks. It ripped the ground asunder, tearing apart tree's and rock as if it were all wet paper. The attack continued to the shocked and absolutely terrified Ripjaw who remained astonished and...just...petrified as it saw its incoming death.

**''W-what is this?! This power! WHAT IS THIS! I WAS NEVER TOLD ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THIIIIIISSSSS AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!''** Ripjaw's scream echoed as the attack him dead on. Swallowing him whole as it destroyed everything in its path. His screams soon went silent as the attack went upwards before dispersing into nothingness. Thus leaving a giant scar upon the land. And amongst the smoky redesigned landscape stood Ichigo who was panting a bit from using that attack. Just to be safe he poured a lot of his power into it and keptwhat control he had on the technique to give the most damage output as possible. Wiping the sweat from his body he looked down at his wound and began to finish healing it as he kept his search for any possible allies in the area.

''It's done...you are...avenged Sora-san.'' he said to himself before he gave a grunt. Willing Zangetsu away he walked off. ''Now, time to get home before anyone notices I'm gone.'' Picking himself up Ichigo shunpoed away. Unknowingly again passing through an invisible wall of sorts that seemed to flicker as he passed through it before it returned to normal.

And watching him go, a black cloaked man walked out from the forest having completely watched the fight from beginning to end and as the man laid his hand on the invisible 'wall' and with a flick of his wrist dispersed him. His face was revealed through the shadows of his hood to be a square spectacled man with scholarly brown hair. His brown eyes seemed to pierce through his glasses as he took a growing interest and fascination in the Kurosaki boy.

Soon a almost excited smirk crossed his features before the man gave a chuckle, _'Experiment Successful, clever of you Urahara Kisuke to try and mask Kurosaki's presence with that necklace of his. You may have fooled Soul Society but I am not one so easy to be eluded by such a simple object and now because of your slight miscalculation. I now have witnessed the strength of your maturing protege and I must say, I am very impressed.'_

One Sōsuke Aizen looked up at the midnight sky and as he did he spoke to himself once more as more exciting thrills shook his body.

''Continue to grow Kurosaki Ichigo, continue to surpass my expectations of you. Surpass everyone and when you've reached your full potential maybe than..._you can be the one to truly understand me...to stand on the same precipice as I._'' the Shinigami taicho spoke before his ears caught the sound of coughing and churning dirt and he turned his gaze to see at the end of where Ichigo's attack ended was the remnants of Ripjaw's body. Without a single word Aizen moved to it's body idly taking notice that most of its body was gone leaving only the upper half and head and even than his left shoulder was gone and most of his flesh and muscular tissue was gone.

Coming to its body Aizen looked down at the fatally wounded hollow who's eyes twitched open only once it saw Aizen's cloaked and spectacled appearance made what was left of his eyes to widen in shock and yet rekindled hope.

**''A-Aizen-sama...f-forgive me-''**

''You were defeated, it was to be expected Ripjaw. You let your arrogance in your title as a _"Vasto Lorde"_ blind you to the power the Kurosaki wielded thus ultimately leading to your state now. Sadly, you are yet another failed experiment, but you provided some results from the Kurosaki nonetheless.'' Aizen spoke with a hint of _sympathy_ in his tone as he looked down at his failed creation who couldn't even reach out to him due all his limbs having been turned to ash.

**''A-Aizen-sama...I!-''** he tried to speak before Aizen quickly cut in with a cold look in his brown eyes.

_''Alas, I have no room for failures and the weak...''_ and without another word Aizen materialized his zanpakuto and stabbed Ripjaw through the head thus ending his life completely as his regeneration ceased and his body twitched and convulsed before it slowly began to dissipate into black ashes which vanished into the wind. Leaving only Aizen's cloaked figure alone as he stared up at the full moon, completely unhindered at killing his own subordinate without remorse.

**Kurosaki Clinic-Ichigo's Room**

Sneaking through the window of his bedroom Ichigo let out a sigh as he felt his bones began to heal leaving him in a more moderate condition, but the remnants of his clothing was torn to shreds so he'd ripped away his shirt and burned it so nothing freaky could track him down by scent. But when he came through his window Ichigo saw Tatsuki asleep in his bed and seeing her sleeping expression as he stepped over her made him smile. He dared to move his hand before parting her bangs behind her ear as he spoke softly to only himself thinking no one could hear him.

''I've avenged Sora...and from now on I will protect you all. He was my failure and my last...I shall protect you all, especially you Tatsuki...'' having said that he let out a sigh before willing Zangetsu to vanish. Getting back into his futon, idly forgetting to put back on his shirt, he closed his eyes and began to let sleep take him.

Unaware that his door was creaked open to reveal his father's solemn expression who quietly closed the door behind him.

Or the fact a few minutes after Icihgo fell asleep Tatsuki's eyes slowly opened before she looked directly beside her to see Ichigo back, safe and asleep in his futon. Truly, Tatsuki could not describe the amount of joy she felt when she saw Ichigo back home and safe. Just seeing him back made her teary eyed but she wiped it away, but didn't not suppress the urge in her to make sure what she saw wasn't an illusion. Quietly, she got out o Ichigo's bed and as silent as she could be slid into Ichigo's futon. Bundling her arms together, Tatsuki just stared at Ichigo's sleeping visage as the image of him jumping out the window with that strange sword in hand or in that strange meditative posture flashed within her mind.

_'What was that?...Ichigo...what aren't you telling me? Why are you hiding this from me? Aren't we supposed to be the closest friends? Why...why are you hiding this from me...dammit! Dammit you stupid baka!'_ fiercely she thought about this, thoughts swirled around in her head as to why Ichigo would keep this from her. Or perhaps this was just her imagination, but she clearly heard him moments ago of what he said. It all confused her and yet she wanted to make sure that he was here with her again. He was keeping secrets from her she was sure now, but...she was more worried for his safety than anything else.

''Don't worry me like that again, you stupid Strawberry...'' she said softly placing her hand on Ichigo's sleeping face before scooting herself closer to him before she herself let sleep take her. This time being asleep with Ichigo with her, just to placate her that he was here with her again. And not out there possibly getting himself in trouble or worse injured.

One thing was for sure though, she was getting answers from him one way or another!

* * *

**There! Rewrite done!**

**Most of the stuff at the beginning of the chapter had very little changed bsides minor tweaks, the major changes was at the middle and end points in the chapter. Hopefully this fixes my mistake from the original version. If you are confused still about Ripjaw than let me explain, he wasn't technically a Vasto Lorde, but an experiment of Aizen's who let the title Vasto Lorde get to his head. Vasto Lorde's by natural process are stronger than Seireitei Taicho's and this one was not a true natural Vasto Lorde.**

**With that said, I admit to have gotten a bit soft with Tatsuki, but I wanted it nonetheless :\**

**Tell me what you thought about this rewrite in a review would ya kindly? Constructive criticism is always appreciated.**

**Bye bye!**

**Getsuga Tenshō: **_(Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer)_


End file.
